


Lost And Found

by MaliceManaged



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Pregnancy, questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: When Loki said 'hold onto this crystal until someone comes looking for it'; a group of armed, angry superheroes wasn't what she had in mind. Then again, what did she expect from anything involving the God of Mischief?At the very least, she could never claim that her life was dull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is _old af._ Like pre-MCU old. Changes have been made to update some events/objects. I hope you'll enjoy the fruit of my teenaged mind and _don't judge me I was bored OKAY._

    It wasn’t very difficult to spot Lucretia out of a crowd; she would be the delicate-looking five-foot-four brunette with the five month pregnant belly wearing a flowery summer dress and worn combat boots, a pair of earbuds blasting heavy metal in her ears. She had been waiting patiently, sitting on the bench in the park where Loki had left her, absently toying with the small red crystal he had asked her to hold onto in one hand.

 

    “Hold onto this,” He had said once she was seated as he placed the crystal on her palm and closed her fingers over it, “Someone will come looking for it soon.”

 

    That had been twenty minutes ago. Her back was starting to ache, and she was pretty sure the baby was going to turn out to be an acrobat with all the tumbling it was doing in her womb.

 

    She was about to stand up and walk around a little at least when she noticed movement out of the corner of her vision; before she knew it, she was surrounded by six _very_ angry-looking people she recognised from TV as the Avengers. She blinked her pale blue eyes, taking in their battle-ready postures, and then sighed and pulled out her earbuds; the sounds of ‘Vredesbyrd’ faintly filling the immediate area.

 

    “Alright,” She began evenly, holding her hands up in surrender and trying not to look as nervous as she was, “What did I get myself into _this_ time?”

 

****

 

    The Avengers were gathered in the meeting room of the tower; the monitor showing the holding cell built specifically for Loki where Lucretia currently was, sitting on the cot and looking around uneasily. An alert sounded from a projection screen in front of Tony, drawing their attention from the young woman, and he read the file that popped up silently before looking up to the rest of the team.

 

    “Alright; her name’s Lucretia Aldridge, 22, lives alone in Midtown, no criminal record,” Tony read aloud, “She’s a librarian.” He paused and pulled a face. “Librarian? Seriously?” He muttered mostly to himself before shaking his head and addressing the others once more, “Father died in a fire when she was ten. Mother signed custody over to her godparents a day after the funeral; that’s nice. Godparents died in a fire when she was fifteen; sensing a pattern here...”

 

    “Think she did it?” Clint asked.

 

    “I don’t know,” Tony replied, “Maybe the mother sent her away for a reason.”

 

    “She looks completely harmless,” Steve said, eyes on the monitor, “If she did do it, I’m not surprised she got away with it.”

 

    “I’m more concerned with how she got her hands on the crystal,” Natasha spoke up, “And why she was sitting in the park with it.”

 

    “One way to find out,” Tony said.

 

****

 

    Lucretia was about to start yelling about her rights until somebody let her out - or at least returned her iPod; she really missed her tunes - when the door opened and Steve and Tony walked in.

 

    “Finally!” She said, exaggeratingly dramatic, “Thought I was going to die of boredom. You could have _at least_ given me a magazine.”

 

    “We’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Tony replied.

 

    “I want a lawyer,” Lucretia said shortly.

 

    “You’re not under arrest,” Steve replied reassuringly.

 

    “Then let me out,” Lucretia said.

 

    “Not until you tell us how you got your hands on that crystal,” Tony replied.

 

    “Loki gave it to me,” Lucretia replied simply.

 

    “You know Loki?” Steve asked.

 

    “How much do we _really_ ever _know_ anyone?” Lucretia asked back, narrowing her eyes slightly for dramatic effect.

 

    “But you’ve met,” Steve said patiently.

 

    “Well, we’re kind of dating; so I’m going to go with ‘yes’,” Lucretia replied slowly, leaning forward a little.

 

    “Kid; joking’s not going to help your case,” Tony warned, narrowing his eyes slightly, “Loki’s a dangerous criminal; not someone you want to be associated with in a bad way.”

 

    “Last I checked; dating someone wasn’t crime,” Lucretia retorted, crossing her arms under her breasts.

 

    “No, but stealing definitely is,” Tony said.

 

    “I didn’t steal anything,” Lucretia replied sharply.

 

    “Your boyfriend did, and then gave it to you,” Tony said pointedly, “You see what I’m getting at?”

 

    “What exactly happened?” Steve cut in, not the least bit comfortable threatening a pregnant woman.

 

    “Well, Loki asked me to meet him at the park, then he sat me down, gave me the crystal and told me to wait for someone to come pick it up,” Lucretia replied, pointedly ignoring Tony in favour of Steve.

 

    “That’s it? That’s all he told you?” Steve asked, receiving a nod, “He didn’t tell you what it does or where he got it?”

 

    “Nope,” Lucretia replied with a shake of her head.

 

    “And you just agreed to that without question?” Tony asked disbelievingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

    “It’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever asked me to do,” Lucretia replied with a shrug.

 

    “How long have you been dating?” Steve asked.

 

    “Six months,” Lucretia replied, “Give or take; I haven’t actually kept track.”

 

    “Damn; he works fast,” Tony commented.

 

    “What?” Lucretia asked confusedly.

 

    “You gotta be about that far along, right?” Tony replied.

 

    “Well, you _would_ know about fast,” Loki spoke from behind them, causing them to turn around immediately on the defensive, “Wouldn’t you, Stark?”

 

    Before they could make a move, Loki threw his hands out at them, paralysing them with his seidr; he walked past them and to the control panel by the cell’s door. He examined it for a moment then huffed an amused laugh and placed his hand on it, opening the door then shorting it out. He walked into the cell and helped Lucretia up just as the door into the room opened and the rest of the Avengers rushed in.

 

    “I’d love to stay and play,” Loki said lightly, an arm around Lucretia’s waist, “But we have an appointment to get to.”

 

    With that, they were gone, leaving the heroes standing confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vredesbyrd' is a song by Dimmu Borgir, and one I probably listened to way too often in highschool. XD


	2. Chapter 2

    After the doctor left the examination room, Loki handed Lucretia a few paper towels to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen then helped her sit up and pulled her dress down. She waited until she was sure they were alone then reached her hand up and slapped the back of Loki’s head.

 

    “What the hell did you get me into?” She asked sharply, keeping her voice down so as to not be heard outside.

 

    “Calm down, Lucretia; you were in no danger,” Loki replied patiently, “I needed a distraction.”

 

    She glared at him and he smiled in response. She rolled her eyes and sighed, and Loki took that as an invitation to kiss her temple then offered her a hand to help her stand up, which she took after a moment.

 

    “Next time, maybe give a warning,” Lucretia requested, a hint of annoyance still in her voice.

 

    “Plausible deniability, sváss mín,” Loki replied easily, placing his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 

    “Remind me why I put up with you?” Lucretia asked jokingly.

 

    “Mm; because you’re desperate,” Loki replied with a grin.

 

    “Ah, right,” Lucretia managed between laughter.

 

****

 

    Loki brought Lucretia to his castle in Asgard, knowing the Avengers would likely be waiting for them at her home and not wanting to annoy her further, and made sure she was comfortable before leaving again to finish what he’d set out to do. It was several hours before he returned again, bringing a bowl full of the portabella mushrooms she began craving several minutes prior. It had unnerved her at first how he always seemed to know exactly what she was craving almost as soon as she craved it, but by now she was not only used to it; she was infinitely grateful.

 

    “I have to ask,” Lucretia began as she watched him carve something out of a piece of wood using a very sharp-looking curved blade, “What was that crystal you gave me?”

 

    “Empty,” Loki replied without looking up from his work.

 

    Lucretia frowned and threw a piece of mushroom at him that he easily dodged. “That’s not what I asked, you ass. And if you say ‘plausible deniability’ again, I will bite you.”

 

    “Promises, promises,” Loki replied with a smirk.

 

    “God; I hate you sometimes.”

 

    “And I savour each and every one of those moments, for I know I’ve earned them.”

 

    Lucretia snorted amusedly then returned to the bowl balanced on her belly, deciding she didn’t have the patience to try and get answers out of him at the moment. Such a thing was either a test of wills or an exercise in futility, depending on how badly he wanted to keep the information to himself, and she just didn’t have in it her to find out which this was.

 

     She glanced up after a while to see the wood he was carving had taken on a long thin shape, thicker on one end and tapering down. “What’s that?” She asked curiously.

 

    “A wand,” Loki replied as he began carving symbols into what she now identified as the handle.

 

    A light hum. “What’s it for?”

 

    “I need a door. And for that, I need a key; and this,” He raised the wand to his eye level to inspect his work, “Will get me one such key.”

 

    Another hum. “What do you need a door for?”

 

    He looked up at her with a half-smile. “What does one generally need doors for, pet?”

 

    She frowned. “I hate it when you call me that.”

 

    “Why do you think I do it?”

 

    “You’re a terrible boyfriend; do you know that?”

 

    “Hence my untied status when we met,” He replied with a wink.

 

    She responded by throwing the piece of mushroom in her hand at him, immediately regretting it when she realised it was the last one. He chuckled at her resulting pout and stood, walking over to a nearby table laden with all manner of magickal tools and setting the knife down on it. The wand he sent to his pocket dimension for when he needed it then he went to sit down next to Lucretia, placing a gentle hand on her belly that was almost immediately responded to by movement from the baby.

 

    “How does a wand get you a key, anyway?” Lucretia asked, shifting slightly to lean against him.

 

    “It doesn’t,” Loki replied, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, “The illusion of power I will weave onto it, however...”

 

    “... I feel like I should ask who it is you’re going to piss off with that trick, but I don’t think you’re actually going to tell me.”

 

    “Which goes to show how well you know me.”

 

    A resigned sigh and a slight shift as she _tried_ to find a comfortable position for her back. His hand moved from her shoulder to the affected area and a warmth spread from his fingers into her muscles, easing them considerably and causing her to relax finally. “Much appreciated,” She breathed gratefully.

 

    He hummed and kissed her temple in response, rubbing his hand up and down her side. “Whoever claims women are the weaker sex has obviously never been pregnant.”

 

    “You know, everyone talks about the ‘miracle of new life’, but no one ever tells you just how annoying and frustrating it is to _get there,”_ Lucretia huffed, rubbing her stomach, “And it’s only going to get worse.”

 

    “I imagine there might be less people in the universe if they did,” Loki replied amusedly.

 

    “Oh, I don’t know; making them is so much _fun_ , after all...” Lucretia said coyly, looking up at him with a playful smile before moving to straddle his lap.

 

    He breathed a laugh, placing his hands on her hips and squeezing gently. “That they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sváss mín' = Old Norse for 'my sweet'


	3. Chapter 3

    Lucretia woke up in her own bed to very loud and insistent knocking coming from her front door; she slowly got up, viciously swearing the entire way, and threw a charcoal silk robe over herself before leaving the room. Without unlatching the chain she opened the door; on the other side stood a tall man she’d never seen before whose attire was unmistakably asgardian.

 

    “Can I help you?” Lucretia asked with no small amount of apprehension.

 

    “Apologies for the intrusion at so early an hour, my lady,” The man replied, seeming genuinely regretful, before bowing slightly, “I am Balder Odinson, and I have come to speak to you with regards Loki.”

 

    “He isn’t here.”

 

    “I know; he is currently on Nidavellir on official business from our father.”

 

    “Then what’s this about?” Lucretia asked suspiciously.

 

    “Might we not continue this inside?” Balder asked back, looking around at the few curious neighbours who’d come out to investigate.

 

    “I tend not to let strangers into my home...”

 

    “I understand your caution, but I swear to you on my honour, I mean you and yours no harm.”

 

    Lucretia stared at him for a while, considering her options, and then closed the door enough to unlatch the chain and opened it again, stepping aside to let Balder in. He nodded in thanks then carefully walked around her into the apartment; she closed and locked the door then led the way to the living room and gestured to the couch before sitting in an armchair across from it.

 

    “Alright; so what about Loki couldn’t wait until after breakfast?” She asked after he’d sat, taking off his helmet and placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

 

    “I believe he is up to something,” Balder replied seriously.

 

    Lucretia let out a very unlady-like snort. “Tell me something I _don’t_ know,” She said sarcastically.

 

    “I am aware he’s very nature is one of trickery, but this time I fear his schemes will end very badly for all of us.”

 

    “Uh-huh. And you’re coming to _me_ with this, why?”

 

    “I believe you might be able to stop him. He cares for you greatly; perhaps enough to be influenced by you.”

 

    Lucretia frowned and crossed her arms under her breasts. “So, basically, you’re asking me to abuse what trust he has in me and quite possibly ruin our relationship irreparably because you _think_ he might be up to something that _could_ be dangerous to _you._ Am I getting that right?”

 

    “I realise it is a lot to ask-”

 

    “ _Do_ you?”

 

    “I would not ask if I did not think it was of the utmost importance.”

 

    “ _I’m sure,_ but I still don’t see why I should get involved. In case you haven’t noticed,” She gestured pointedly to her belly, “I have a _very good reason_ to stay out of whatever it could or could not be.”

 

    “I would dare not ask you to put your child at risk,” Balder said, seeming truly offended at the suggestion, “I only wish you to speak to Loki. If you fear such a conversation would endanger you-”

 

    “He would _never,”_ Lucretia interrupted with a sharpness to her tone that surprised him.

 

    Balder raised his hands placatingly. “Nor do I believe otherwise,” He said quickly then sighed, “I am sorry; I am handling this poorly.”

 

    “ _Really?_ Hadn’t noticed,” Her voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

 

    “Can you honestly tell me you have not wondered about his actions or their intention even once?” Balder asked, leaning forward expectantly.

 

    “Of course I have,” Lucretia replied rather shortly, “I know what he is; doesn’t change the fact that he’s usually good to me. A little annoying and _horribly_ frustrating sometimes, sure, but I have never once been afraid of him.”

 

    “Would that the rest of the realms could claim such,” Balder said solemnly. He shook his head slightly. “Do not get me wrong; I am glad for you,” He added sincerely, “But I fear he may one day break your heart.”

 

    “Probably,” Lucretia agreed with a shrug, “But until then, why not enjoy the relative bliss?”

 

    Balder huffed a slight laugh. “I suppose that is fair.”

 

    There was silence for a moment as Lucretia thought, rubbing her stomach absently, and then she looked back at Balder, who was looking about the room curiously. “Alright,” She said, gaining his attention, “I will _talk_ to him. But fair warning; if it’s anything less than a catastrophe, I’m letting it happen.”

 

    “I understand.” He grabbed his helmet and put it back on as he stood. “I will leave you to break your fast now. Apologies again for the intrusion.”

 

    “It’s fine,” Lucretia dismissed as she stood and walked him to the front door. “But maybe don’t let it happen again unless the world’s on fire or something,” She joked as she opened the door for him.

 

    Balder let out a laugh and nodded. “Noted,” He replied politely, “Good day, my lady.”

 

****

 

    “Met your brother today,” Lucretia said mildly as soon as Loki’s form was solid enough to hear her while teleporting into the room.

 

    “Oh? What could Thor _possibly_ want now?” Loki asked boredly as he sat down across from her at the table.

 

    “No, no; your _other_ brother,” She said, picking the crust off her sandwich inch by inch and eating it.

 

    “Tyr?”

 

    “N-... How many brothers do you _have?”_

 

    “I wonder,” He replied offhandedly. He reached over and took the sandwich off her hands, earning a protest that he ignored, and taking a bite before handing it back. “Since I doubt I would hear the end of it if a jötunn made their way to Midtown; I assume it was Balder, then,” He said casually to her seething glare, “What did he want?”

 

    Lucretia pointedly took a rather large bite of the sandwich and held it close to her as she chewed and swallowed, still glaring at him. “He suspects you’re up to something.”

 

    Loki stared at her for a moment then threw his head back and _laughed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is seven, btw; five adoptive brothers and two biological ones. Just in case you're wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!: I almost skipped this chapter. The sheet protector where the pages the original was written on fell out of the folder. I am not good at being organised. XD

    Loki was a being of many plans, and for each of those plans he had several contingencies in place. That’s not to say things never got out of his control - it happened quite a bit, in fact - but he usually could turn things to his advantage in the end. Like with Lucretia; he hadn’t intended to get involved with her when they met, but he’d be lying to say things hadn’t turned out better than what he originally had in mind. Yes; she would be very upset if she found out what he had actually wanted her for, but he could hardly call himself the God of Lies if he couldn’t keep _that_ bit of information from her, could he?

 

    “Lost in thought; are we?” Spoke a low feminine voice from his left and he turned his attention to its owner; a somewhat tall, aged woman of long silvery blonde hair and dull grey eyes, her once-beautiful face marred by lines born of a bitter life.

 

    “Not lost; merely wandering,” Loki replied easily before giving her a convincingly sincere enough half-bow. “Lady Reinhardt,” He greeted with carefully feigned respect.

 

    “Save the false platitudes, Liesmith,” Lady Reinhardt said impatiently, “Do you have what I want?”

 

    “I have what many people want,” Loki replied with a grin. A lie veiled in truth; his favourite game.

 

    “I’m in no mood for your _humour;_ do you have the wand?” Lady Reinhardt asked shortly.

 

    “But of course,” Loki said amiably, conjuring the wand he’d made with a flourish of his hand and holding it out to her. When she reached for it he snatched it back. “I am, however, inclined to keep it in the absence of payment,” He added with a sharp smile, “You understand, of course.”

 

    “Of _course,_ ” She replied. She reached into a bag slung over her shoulder and brought out a pouch the size of Loki’s hand then held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed irritably, opened the pouch and turned it out onto her hand; out of it fell a carefully cut shard of a red crystal the size of his palm. “Your ‘key’,” She announced, “Though I can’t imagine what you would need it for.”

 

    “I wouldn’t expect one such as you to,” Loki scoffed with barely contained derision as he took the crystal and handed her the wand, “Luckily for you; your understanding is not required.” He stepped back and began teleporting away. “I wish you _luck_ in your endeavours,” He said with a malicious grin. Another not-lie.

 

    Bad luck is still luck, after all.

 

****

 

    Summonings were never one of Loki’s favourite workings; it was such a temperamental art, half the time not quite worth the risk. This was not one such time. With the circle drawn and checked thoroughly, he spoke the appropriate words and waited. Slowly, almost reluctantly, the symbols on the floor began to glow white and a mist floated out of them, gathering in the centre and taking shape until it solidified into a very annoyed looking man twice Loki’s size with charcoal-grey skin and great bat-like wings.

 

    Upon seeing Loki, the man’s black eyes widened slightly in recognition. “Oh, for-... What do _you_ want?” He asked shortly in a very gravelly voice, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

    “And a good day to you as well, Achron,” Loki said sarcastically.

 

    “It _was,”_ Achron retorted with a huff, “Rarely does it remain so after _you_ call. Just tell me what it is you want so I can grant it and leave and try to salvage _something_ of this day.”

 

    “Your regard is flattering, as always,” Loki said with an amused smirk, earning a glare. “I require a door.”

 

    Achron’s lips flattened to a thin line. “A door to where?”

 

    “Oh, nowhere specific,” Loki replied aloofly with a slight shrug, “As long as it opens.”

 

    “What are you scheming, Trickster?” Achron asked suspiciously, “I’ll not be implicated in any trespasses.”

 

    “Now, how can you possibly be implicated in something you know nothing of?” Loki asked back easily.

 

    Achron narrowed his eyes at the god then let out a sigh and held out an open hand expectantly. “You know my price; though I have half a mind to double it for spite.”

 

    “You could, but that would mean I’ll have to summon you again another time, and I’m sure you’d rather avoid that.”

 

    Achron grunted. “One day, Trickster...” He warned.

 

    “But not today,” Loki replied without missing a beat before handing over the red crystal.

 

    Achron grunted again though a corner of his lips turned up slightly and he closed his hand over the crystal. He waved his other hand in the air and gathered shadows from the room, forming them into a small smooth ball; this he handed to Loki without preamble.

 

    “Much obliged, Keeper,” Loki said with only the barest hint of sarcasm, placing the orb into a pouch at his belt.

 

    “I’m sure,” Achron replied with much more sarcasm before dissipating into the mist that formed him and fading away, the circle below ceasing to glow.

 

****

 

    “He suspects you’re up to something,” Lucretia said.

 

    Loki stared at her for a moment then threw his head back and _laughed._ He laughed until he couldn’t breathe, and then laughed some more. Finally, he sat back up straight, wiping tears out of his eyes, and leaned onto his forearms on the table. “Whenever am I _not?”_ He asked with a grin utterly composed of mischief.

 

    “My thoughts exactly,” Lucretia replied, “But he seemed to think that this particular _thing_ was a Bad Thing. You know; the ‘dangerous to all of us’ scary kind.”

 

    “They _always_ think that,” Loki dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

 

    “Entirely without reason, I’m _sure.”_

 

    “And I suppose they want you to talk me out of it.”

 

    “Yep, but I only agreed to try if there’s catastrophe involved.”

 

    “There isn’t.”

 

    “Good; because I’m horny and I don’t feel like arguing.”


	5. Chapter 5

    Lucretia was just leaving her doctor’s office, practically waddling under the weight of her almost nine months of pregnancy, when the street a few feet away from her exploded into debris and dust as something quite big crashed into it with great force. As some people ran away and some stopped and stared, a somewhat battle-worn Thor walked out of the rubble looking none-too-pleased.

 

    “LOKI!!!” The blond god roared and Lucretia buried her face in her hand with a deep sigh.

 

    Loki appeared behind Thor and tapped his shoulder. “You called, brother?” He said lightly.

 

    “What cause is there for this madness??” Thor asked angrily, seeming to just barely be restraining himself from attacking the Trickster.

 

    Loki raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Thor; I’ve had a rather busy day.”

 

    Before Thor could respond there were screams and running civilians as at least two dozen chitauri flooded the streets from the corner. The Thunderer looked back to Loki accusingly and he scoffed. “Well, those aren’t _mine._ I don’t even _like_ them.”

 

    Thor seemed to want to say something but let out a frustrated grunt and turned to deal with the aliens. Loki watched him fight amusedly until one of the chitauri went to attack him; he casually sidestepped it then snapped his fingers and set it on fire. As a few others broke off towards him as well, he spotted Lucretia and frowned before teleporting to her side.

 

    “What in _Hel_ are you doing here??” He demanded, taking firm hold of her upper arm, though not enough to hurt.

 

    “A quick look behind me would answer that,” Lucretia replied pointedly. He glanced up and most of the anger left his face as he realised what she meant, then he looped his arm around her waist and teleported them both to a roof several buildings away from the fight. She looked down at Thor pummelling the chitauri then back up at Loki. “Did you actually have anything to do with that?” She asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

 

    Loki rolled his eyes. “I know you think highly of me, elskan, but I don’t actually have something to do with _everything,”_ He replied with less sarcasm than he likely wanted to.

 

    “Hey, with _you_ , I gotta ask,” Lucretia defended with a shrug. She blinked then eyed him suspiciously. “Wait; what _have_ you been doing, then?”

 

    Loki grinned mischievously then looked down at the street. “Oh, look; Thor seems to be in need of assistance,” He said lightly.

 

    “Don’t you-!” Lucretia began but he cut her off with a kiss and then he was gone. She huffed in annoyance and looked down, watching the two fight the chitauri.

 

    After a while Captain America and the Hulk showed up to help Thor and Loki took the opportunity to slip away back to Lucretia, taking her back to her apartment, which was far enough away from the fight to be deemed safe. He lowered her onto the couch and knelt down before her, placing his hands on either side of her belly and greeting the baby as he always did. Lucretia smiled at the sight then grabbed hold of the horns on Loki’s helmet and tilted his head up to meet his eyes, earning a quite unamused look.

 

    “You didn’t answer my question back there,” She said.

 

    “And I am not going to now,” He replied, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from his helmet.

 

    She opened her mouth to argue then let out a sigh instead. “You do realise I’m no condition to break you out of prison, right?” She half-joked, poking his forehead.

 

    “Your confidence in my abilities is truly overwhelming; whatever would I do without your encouragement,” Loki deadpanned.

 

    She was about to respond when the front door was knocked clean off its hinges, startling her, and they looked towards the hall in time to see Hawkeye and Iron Man rush in and point their weapons at Loki. “What the hell; there’s a bloody doorbell for a reason!!” Lucretia yelled angrily, trying to get her heartrate back down.

 

    _“You,”_ Iron Man addressed Loki, ignoring Lucretia’s outburst completely, “Are coming with us. _Now.”_

 

    “Hmm... no; I won’t,” Loki replied simply before vanishing from the room, earning several swears and leaving them with a very upset woman.

 

    In the end they had replaced Lucretia’s door and Tony even fully restocked her kitchen and sent her an expensive-looking crib. She wasn’t sure if it was her anger or the sudden tears that did them in, but for once she was glad for her crazy hormones.

 

****

 

    She was on her way home when her water broke, sloshing down her legs in a flood not at all like her doctor told her would probably happen, followed by a contraction that made her grip her skirts tightly and grit her teeth to keep from crying out. As she was breathing through it she felt hands seize her upper arms, place something around one of her wrists and begin pulling her off to the side; she tried to protest and get out of their grip but the pain was too distracting, and before she knew it she was in the back of a van that sped off the moment the door was shut.

 

    “We have her; have everything ready,” A man spoke into a phone from the front passenger’s seat. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and gave her a smile she didn’t like one bit. “You should be honoured; you’re about to give birth to a very special child,” He told her, “We’re going to do great things with it.”

 

    “The only thing you’re going to do is pull over and let me out,” Lucretia retorted through half gritted teeth, “And _maybe_ Loki won’t rip you to pieces when he finds you.”

 

    “Oh, but he won’t. Not yet,” The man replied then gestured to her wrist, “Not with that.”

 

    “You’re making a big mistake,” Lucretia said, “But you’ll figure that out soon enough...”


	6. Chapter 6

    Loki had been about to create a little chaos by granting temporary enhancements to the perpetrators of a bank heist in order to draw the Avengers out and thus distract them, when he felt Lucretia go into labour. He frowned at the interruption and began to reach out to her lifeforce to find her location when his link to her was abruptly cut off.

 

    That was concerning.

 

    Especially considering that no one was supposed to know the link even existed.

 

    He conjured a clear orb and tried scrying for her to be met with nothing but a haze. _Now_ he was worried. And so he returned to Asgard, intending to ask Heimdall if he could see her; he and the Watchman had never gotten along, but this was important. Hel; he’d ask _Odin_ for help if he had to, and he tried to avoid ever asking his father for anything. Thankfully, Heimdall had a conscience, certainly enough to set aside his issues with the Trickster for the safety of a mother and child, and found her easily enough, which confirmed Loki’s suspicion that whatever was blocking his searching was meant for him alone.

 

    With surprisingly sincere thanks, Loki left Heimdall and headed straight back to Midgard with resolute fury; someone had taken something that belonged to him, and he didn’t like that one bit.

 

****

 

    Lucretia had known from the start that childbirth was no easy task, but this was worse than she’d imagined. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought the stress of being kidnapped and told they’d be taking her child afterwards probably paid a big part in it, but she didn’t really have the chance to dwell on it much because frankly she felt as though she was being torn in half. She tried to keep her head amidst the pained screams and rather startling amount of obscenities escaping her lips but it was about all she could do; she couldn’t afford to lose it now, it was just too dangerous and she would very likely need the element of surprise if Loki didn’t find her soon. Because it was clear to her these people had no idea what she was or else they would have taken precautions.

 

****

 

    There were wards, powerful wards, surrounding the manor. Clearly someone had been talking to the right people. Loki suspected Amora; she was one of the few with both the knowledge and distaste for him enough to actually provide this kind of assistance. As he set about unravelling the bindings dozens of armed mortals ran up to the gate, pointing their insultingly ineffective guns at him.

 

    With the first ward undone, Loki summoned his tree-bladed glaive and eyed the men before him impassively. “I would tell you that if you stepped aside I would spare you, but I’m not in the mood to spread false hope at the moment,” He said before rushing at them.

 

    The men began firing, quickly realising their bullets didn’t even sting as Loki made short work of the first he reached, slashing throats and abdomens open without even slowing a bit. Still, they had their orders even if they were seriously questioning following them. As he moved onto the next, Loki diverted some of his attention towards dispelling the wards further inside the grounds; it wasn’t as easy but he wanted to get through with as little delay as possible. He was no fool; it was obvious to him these mortals were sent to distract and delay him, else they would have been better equipped to fight him.

 

    It took longer than he would have liked but the last of the distractions finally fell, choking on his own blood as Loki carelessly walked over him. The nearest wards had been dealt with, leaving the ones placed on the door which he found were more powerful. More of an annoyance in his current state of mind, really. He reached out a hand, the tendrils of his seidr wrapping around the wards’ locks tightly and undoing them one by one in quick succession. When the last one was gone he yanked his hand back and ripped the wards apart, wasting no time afterwards to break the door in with perhaps more force than was strictly necessary.

 

****

 

    When the baby’s first cry sounded it was simultaneously the best and worst moment of Lucretia’s life as she fell back exhausted. The baby was picked up and the umbilical cord was cut then the women began to walk away. “At least let me see it first!” Lucretia pleaded, reaching out to them.

 

    They looked back at her then turned and left the room, leaving one behind to assist her with expelling the afterbirth. Once that was done, the woman walked away to the door then stopped and looked over her shoulder with a somewhat pitying expression. “It’s a boy,” She said almost timidly before leaving the room.

 

****

 

    Loki followed the sounds of an infant’s wails, killing anyone with misfortune enough to get in his way with barely a thought. If they weren’t Lucretia or holding a newborn, they were obstacles. And Loki did not tolerate obstacles.

 

    The door was blown clean off its hinges before Loki walked into the room, being momentarily surprised by who he saw at the other end holding the baby. Holding _his_ baby. “Reinhardt,” He practically spat in clear distaste, “You are an even bigger fool than I thought.”

 

    “Did you think I wasn’t going to have my revenge for your little trick with that useless stick you gave me?” Reinhardt hissed. “Of course, I found something even better now,” She said almost gleefully, “A better weapon than anything you could ever give me.”

 

    “A weapon is only useful if you have the limbs to wield it, wench,” Loki spat lowly, “Return my child and I may actually kill you when I’m through with you.”

 

    Reinhardt was about to reply when what sounded like an explosion shook the manor. The wall to the side was blown apart shortly after to reveal a furious Lucretia, her skin covered in flames. _“Give me back my fucking baby!!”_


	7. Chapter 7

    The Avengers were responding to an alert that Loki was outright massacring people in a private estate, which was... well, surprising and out of character for the troublesome god. When they arrived they could tell that the alleged victims were part of a security force, which made a bit more sense. Halfway to the front doors an explosion blew out the windows on one side of the building and they rushed to go inside to deal with whatever it was that was going on.

 

    More bodies littered the halls, guards and staff alike; clearly, Loki was pissed. They followed the trail until they came across a strange sight indeed: Up ahead was who they recognised to be Lucretia, only she was covered in flames and looking positively livid. She sent a large burst of flame at the wall before her, blowing it to pieces and looked straight at someone within.

 

    _“Give me back my fucking baby!!”_ She demanded, giving them an answer to what exactly was going on.

 

****

 

    To say that Lady Silvia Reinhardt was surprised would be a grievous understatement. When she was told about Loki’s unborn child, she hadn’t received mention that the mother was anything particularly out of the ordinary; just some woman the Trickster had apparently fallen in love with. Clearly that was not the case.

 

    “Now, now; let’s not lose our heads here,” She tried, her voice wavering only slightly as she came to terms with the fact that she was out of her depth.

 

    “Put. Him. Down,” Lucretia half growled.

 

    “You’ll kill me if I do,” Reinhardt reasoned.

 

    “I’m going to kill you anyway,” Lucretia retorted.

 

    “Whoa, whoa; let’s all just calm down here!” Captain America called as the team rushed into the room, “What exactly is going on?”

 

    “What is going on is we are retrieving our stolen child,” Loki replied, not taking his eyes off Reinhardt.

 

    “Seriously, lady? Stealing a baby? That’s just low,” Hawkeye said.

 

    “Ma’am; put the baby down before someone gets hurt,” Captain America said, keeping his voice level as he cast cautious glances at Lucretia.

 

    “Can you guarantee my safety if I do?” Reinhardt asked.

 

    Captain America looked to Lucretia, who after a moment let the fire on her go out, and then to Loki, who let go of his glaive causing it to vanish back to where he kept it. He looked back to Reinhardt. “Put it down. Now.”

 

    Reinhardt hesitated then turned and put the infant down on a cot behind her and stepped away, raising her hands in surrender. The second she was clear Lucretia’s arm erupted in flames that she threw at the other woman, setting her on fire to the Avengers’ shock. Reinhardt screamed as the fire engulfed her and tried to run away to put herself out but Loki held her in place with his seidr, keeping the heroes back with his other hand. They watched as she screamed in agony until she dropped to the floor dead, and only then did Loki release them.

 

    Lucretia rushed over to her crying baby and picked him up, shushing him and holding him close as she cried in relief that he was okay. Loki looked back at the still stunned Avengers in warning then made his way over to make sure she and the baby were unharmed.

 

    “Okay, ignoring for the moment the _blatant murder,”_ Iron Man spoke up after a moment, “What the actual hell?!”

 

    Loki looked over to their expectant faces and sighed. “She was after dethroning Doom,” He replied with a gesture to the smouldering remains of the late Lady Reinhardt, “And she intended to use our child to do it.”

 

    “She thought he was yours, biologically,” Lucretia said, looking up to Loki. He looked back down at her with a raised eyebrow then huffed a laugh.

 

    “Wait; he’s not?” Hawkeye asked, voicing the team’s collective surprise.

 

    “No,” Loki replied, “Lucretia was already with child when we became involved.”

 

    The team looked at each other as the information sunk in. “Huh; wouldn’t have pegged _you_ for the type,” Iron Man said.

 

    Loki rolled his eyes. “Well, it has been fun, but we really must be going,” He said then wrapped his arms around Lucretia and the baby and teleported away.

 

****

 

    She sat crosslegged in the middle of his bed leaned against the headboard, her recently fed son slumbering in her arms; she refused to let him go, not that Loki blamed her. Still, she looked exhausted, and so he gently pried the infant from her grasp, likely only succeeding because it was him, and coaxed her to lie down and at least take a nap. He had to stay in her line of sight until she finally drifted off and then he was free to leave the room.

 

    When the baby fussed some time later it wasn’t long before Lucretia exited the bedchamber looking anxious, relaxing when she saw her son was safe. “I know I am hardly the most trustworthy person in the realms, but I believe I can at least be trusted with my own child,” Loki said amusedly.

 

    “Yeah, sure, make fun of the woman who was recently _kidnapped,_ why don’t you,” Lucretia retorted as she made her way over and held her arms out for the baby.

 

    Loki handed the baby over and made room for her on the seat. “I was merely jesting, elskan; no need to be sensitive.”

 

    “Tell that to my hormones, you ass,” Lucretia replied as she sat down next to him. She looked down at her baby, who quieted when he found her breast and began suckling, and smiled. “I did pretty good; didn’t I?” She said quietly.

 

    “Well; _we_ could do better, but yes, I suppose you did,” Loki replied jokingly, earning an elbow to his ribs.

 

    “Loki; because I love you, I’m going to advise you to not even _mention_ another baby for at least a year, otherwise I’m going to have to hurt you. A lot.”

 

    Loki chuckled then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “No matter; we have plenty of time.”


	8. Chapter 8

    A month after giving birth Lucretia was back in her apartment humming along to ‘Peace Sells’ while she swept the living room floor; her son, Regulus, in a playpen in the corner entertaining himself with a floating mobile of Yggdrasil’s realms that Loki had left for him. As she worked she occasionally stopped to look in on the baby and play with him. She had just decided to take a break when there was a knock on the front door and she sighed, knowing whoever was on the other side was likely asgardian since the concept of doorbells seemed to elude them, and reluctantly went to answer to be met with Thor.

 

    “Alright; what’d he do this time?” She asked tiredly.

 

    “Nothing yet, to my knowledge,” Thor replied, “I am here with regards _you_ more, actually.”

 

    “Me? Why?” Lucretia asked confusedly as she stepped aside to let him in.

 

    Thor followed her to the living room, glancing over to Regulus with a slight smile, and waited for her to turn the music down and sit before taking a seat himself. “It has come to my attention that Loki has not been honest with you about the nature of your relationship; or at least what led to it. I thought you deserved to know.”

 

    “What do you mean?”

 

    “I believe he was after something he could use to his own ends. My friends spoke to me of your power over fire; I believe that to be the reason he sought you.”

 

    “He’s never even brought that up since I told him about it after we started dating.”

 

    “With Loki, that does not necessarily mean much; he would not risk your mistrust by speaking of them.”

 

    Lucretia frowned. “So, what; you’re saying he doesn’t actually care about me or my son, just my powers?” She asked sceptically.

 

    “Not at all,” Thor replied easily, “It is clear you and your babe mean much to him. But I would not put it past him to find a way to turn your ability to his advantage.”

 

    “Maybe I’d let him,” Lucretia said with a shrug.

 

    “Would you, truly? Even if it threatened the realms?”

 

    Lucretia looked away. “... Probably not.”

 

    “I did not think so.”

 

    “Not surprising, considering you rarely do actually _think,”_ Loki spoke as he materialised into the room.

 

    Thor ignored the barb and stood. “As much as it is to ask of you, Loki; you need to be honest with her, for both your sakes. I’ll leave you to it,” He said then nodded to Lucretia and left, hoping some good would come of this.

 

    Lucretia was silent for a moment, looking down at her lap, then she looked up at Loki. “Loki, tell me the truth; why are you with me?” She asked quietly.

 

    “Because I love you,” Loki replied without hesitation. He walked up to her and picked her up, sitting down on the chair she’d been in and setting her down on his lap. “That was not the plan,” He admitted, “But it is the reality.”

 

    “And what _was_ the plan?” She asked with a carefully neutral voice.

 

    “... To gain your trust enough that you would let me use your power for my own.” She drew in a sharp breath and he hugged her closer, encountering only a bit of resistance before she let him hold her. “I will not say I have discarded the plan completely, but know that not once have I lied to you of my feelings.”

 

    “Why?” She asked barely above a whisper, “What makes me so special?”

 

    He didn’t respond right away, simply held her as though it would be the last time he would. “You have no idea just how powerful you truly are, skatten minn; you could decimate worlds if you so chose.”

 

    Lucretia looked up at him with confusion etched upon her features. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean, I know I’m destructive, but that’s... I’m just...”

 

    “More than you think,” Loki finished for her. “Lucretia; I know what you have been led to believe, but you are not even remotely human.”

 

    _“What?”_ She got out of his embrace and stood. “What am I, then?”

 

    “An elemental of fire, bound to human form. But no magick can change your nature, elskan; regardless of how strong,” Loki replied, standing and moving closer to her.

 

    Lucretia looked stunned but didn’t move away from him. “How? How did... how did I become... this?” She asked, gesturing down to herself.

 

    “I have no idea, but I suspect someone had the same idea as I. The fact that you were left alone for so long tells me whoever it was lost track of you.”

 

    “So the only reason I exist is to be someone’s tool?” Lucretia asked, her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes, “I’m not even a person?”

 

    “Of course you are,” Loki said firmly, “You always were and, whatever the reason for your binding, you always will be.”

 

    “Did my parents know?” She managed, “Is that why they never...”

 

    Loki pulled her into his arms. “Whether they did or not, they are as irrelevant as they ever were. You are loved, Lucretia; that is all that matters.”

 

    Lucretia leaned against him, trying to wrap her mind around all of it, until Regulus began to cry from hunger. She stepped away from Loki and went over to her son, cooing at him as she picked him up and walking over to sit on the couch to feed him. They were silent for a while, the only sounds in the room coming from her stereo.

 

    “What did you want me for?” Lucretia asked of Loki.

 

    “I hadn’t decided,” Loki replied, “I merely thought your power would be of great use. I was not expecting you to be... well, _you.”_

 

    Lucretia laughed lightly and looked up at him. “I guess the joke’s on you then.”

 

    Loki chuckled. “I suppose it is,” He replied, eyeing her and Regulus fondly, “But I cannot say that I mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Peace Sells' is a Megadeth song, for those unfortunate enough not to know.
> 
> Regulus is a Roman cognomen meaning "prince, little king", a diminutive of Latin 'rex' which means "king". Yes; she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. XD
> 
> 'skatten minn' = Old Norse for 'my treasure'.
> 
> I feel like this could have a sequel or something, but I can't say it would happen any time soon as I have so many other stories to work on. It is in the realm of possibilities, though.


End file.
